total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Around the World
Overview Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 is the third season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 16 contestants, with three teams that will merge at a remainder of 8. To follow Kingstalk will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 4. The roleplay will begin at 6:00 EST Saturday, 18 October. Cast # Alejandro # Amy # Anne Maria # Beth # Brick # Bridgette # Eva # Geoff # Harold # Izzy # Lightning #Mike # Sadie #Staci # Trent # Zoey Teams Destroying Dragons # Bridgette # Brick # Amy # Trent # Geoff Outstanding Olympians # Sadie # Alejandro # Eva # Harold # Zoey Underdog Unicorns # Izzy # Lightning # Beth # Anne Maria # Mike # Staci Episode List Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Statistics } |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'2' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'3' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'4' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'5' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'6' | | | |} Challenges Episode: # The teams would go to tallest tower of Seoul and they would need to answer some questions abouth Korean culture and history on order to make their elevators work, the first team to get up (10 rounds) wins, then the 2 teams remaining fight on a dramatic skit about a love triangle (Autumn in My Heart reference). # Teams must find Larry and Fang in the Ice Wilderness of the Antartic. And save Cameron from them. # The teams would go on a bob-sleigh challenge based on the Jamaica Me Sweat challenge. # The teams will need to perform a indian dance, after that they would need to get on a train to Calcutta and race to the Mother Teresa of Calcutta home for the dying "Nirmal Hriday". # This is a boxing match between one contestant chosen by a random drawn from each team. Is split into 8 rounds. Best 4 wins. # Contestants are put into teams of two, and must carry a Barrel of Cinder-blocks all the way up a Volcano. When they reach the top, the must unload the Blocks, and must race down with the Barrel. First team wins Immunity. # The eliminated contestant would go on a race to carry some food to the people from Africa. Later, each contestant must find their animal which they are assigned, and bring it back to Chris. # Noah and Tyler cameo, and try to capture the remaining 7 contestants. The last contestant standing wins Immunity. # The remaining contestants must go to the Maracaná Stadium and get inside to go on a Soccer related challenge between teams that would be made by the first two to arrive, and then go on a soccer match, the winning team wins immunity and the other team votes out someone. # The remaining Contestants must find one of 4 past contestants on New York and then bring it to Chris with the respective big apple that they have. (Sky, Cody, Scott, and Gwen). # The Final 3 must show their talents, and are judged by Lindsay and Sugar. # TBA. Cameos # Dave (checks the passports) # None # Courtney (asks the contestants questions about the past 3 seasons) # Ezekiel (asks the contestants questions about the World) # Cameron (is captured by Fang and Larry, and must be saved in the challenge) # Katie (judges the bobsleigh challenge with Chef Hatchet) # Duncan (judges and demonstrates the challenge) # Jo and Heather (demonstrates the challenge; Boxing each other) # Samey and Samey Bot (shows where to unload the blocks) # Dawn (contestants must bring the animals to her, and then she takes care of them) # Noah and Tyler (they are Jack the Ripper, and must try and capture the remaining contestants) # Dakota (judges or demonstrates the challenge) # Cody, Scott, Sky, and Gwen (remaining contestants must find these characters, and bring back to Chris) # Lindsay and Sugar (judges the Talent Contest) # None (all eliminated contestants) Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season